


Distraction

by BabyKai97



Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fics [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Couple, Dinner, Domestic, M/M, Phone Calls, Teasing, bless Lambo, bless Tsuna heart, hints at smut, reborn is a tease, risotto, sorry y’all lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Lambo gets a call from Tsuna and Reborn is impatient.Bless Tsuna’s soul
Relationships: Lambo Bovino/Reborn
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181381
Kudos: 41





	Distraction

“Reborn!” Lambo yelled from the kitchen. “What cow?” Reborn replied from the living room, causing Lambo to roll his eyes feeling his cheeks get warm at the nickname. “Jerk. I wanted to ask if risotto is fine for dinner” Lambo said as he was getting what he needed. Reborn quietly walked in the kitchen towards the younger wrapping his arms around him feeling when he stiffened before relaxing. “Rebornnnn! You scared the shit out of me” Lambo whined as he began Reborn chuckled kissing his forehead. “Risotto is fine. Do you need help?” Reborn asked and Lambo shook his head as his phone rung. “Hello?” Lambo said after answering the phone.

“Hey boss. What’s up?” He said gesturing for Reborn to let go which the other did huffing as he did so. “Finish dinner please” Lambo said pecking Reborn’s lips briefly before continuing his conversation with Tsuna. Reborn rolled his eyes but did what he was asked. Finishing dinner didn’t take long and Reborn fixed plates for the both of them, taking the plates out to the living room placing Lambo’s in front of him as he was still talking to Tsuna as he looked at something on the laptop he and Reborn shared. Lambo smiled in thanks and Reborn sat next to the younger and ate his food quietly. Once they both finished eating and the dishes were washed (by Reborn of course) , Lambo was still on the phone with Tsuna which did irritate Reborn a little because he wanted to spend time with his cow. Then he got an idea and smiled to himself. 

Reborn walked to the couch where Lambo was and sat next to him so their hips were touching and Lambo looked up briefly but didn’t say anything. Then Reborn started his plan leaning towards Lambo’s neck kissing and biting down lightly . “Q-quit Reborn” Lambo whispered holding the phone away from his ear, pushing Reborn back with his hand on his chest and Reborn noticed the blush on the younger’s cheeks. “Then hang up” he said huskily biting Lambo’s ear, pleased to hear the younger’s gasps as he continued to kiss and bite right under his jaw and going lower towards his collarbone. “W-what? Yeah I’m f-fine Tsuna” Lambo stuttered glaring at Reborn who looked quite satisfied. 

“Lambo. Are you sure you’re okay?” Tsuna asked a little concerned hearing his brother gasp and stutter his reply saying he was fine, since he hasn’t done so in a long time. Then he thought about who else was there and shook his head knowing exactly what was going on. “Hey Lambo, we can figure out the stuff in that file I asked about later. I see you have other things to attend to” Tsuna said holding his chuckles in as he heard his brother apologize to him and then a yelp. There was some rustling for a bit before it stopped. “Lambo is a little occupied so I’m cutting the call short Dame- Tsuna” a familiar voice said and Tsuna quickly said bye hanging up his face completely red.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another one! I hope y’all enjoy it. 
> 
> Comment below for requests for ships or prompts and if you liked this!


End file.
